Lettres à Rogue
by dreyd
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une fic, juste des lettres d'une lectrice à un personnage qui la fascine et agace tout autant.
1. Vous êtes un monstre

Quelque part sur Terre, dans une dimension parallèle  
  
Un jour...  
  
.  
  
Professeur Rogue,  
  
J'ai fait votre connaissance il y a peu. Au détour d'une lecture, d'une pensée, d'un certain regard. Je me suis attachée à votre personnage, à votre mystère, à votre ignominie. Car vous êtes un être infâme, professeur. Nous avons tendance à l'oublier trop souvent.  
  
Je me suis attachée. C'est vrai. Cela vous surprendra sans doute, vous qui n'avez connu que l'humiliation et le mépris. Qui avez subi et faites subir en retour. Et si encore il n'y avait que moi... Une brebis égarée. Détrompez-vous. Nous sommes des centaines, des milliers derrière cette lettre. Surprenant n'est-il pas ? Nous aurions pu vibrer devant l'histoire tragique de vos pires ennemis, ériger des mausolées à leur bonté... Il est vrai qu'ils nous ont touchés et que nous les apprécions. Mais c'est vous que nous avons élu.  
  
Quand on réfléchit bien, rien de plus absurde. Les sieurs Potter, Black ou Lupin ont eux aussi leur face noire. Et votre entourage foisonne de gens aimables et attendrissants. Mais nous avons choisi l'abjection. Est-ce que Tom Jedusor n'a pas souffert dans sa jeunesse ? Est-ce que Lucius Malefoy est entièrement responsable de l'éducation qu'il a reçu ? Peter Pettigrow n'inspire-t-il pas aussi la pitié et la compréhension ? Qu'importe. C'est à vous que nous somme prêtes à tout pardonner. Notre miséricorde vous est exclusive.  
  
Et pourtant. Décalons légèrement notre point de vue. Je vous fais entrer dans notre monde quelques instants. Chez nous, qui seriez-vous ? Troquez donc votre cagoule noire pour une chemise brune. Tombez la baguette et brandissez votre bras tendu vers le ciel. Accourez à l'appel d'une croix et oubliez la marque noire qui orne votre bras. Vous tuez des innocents parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme vous. Vous les torturez. Vous les assassinez. Une haine aveugle. Barbarie.  
  
Et un homme un jour viendrait nous dire que vous vous repentez et qu'il a confiance en vous. Vous poseriez sur nous ce même regard dédaigneux et suffisant. Et nous vous aimerions ?  
  
Retour dans votre monde. Que savons-nous de vous ? Vous êtes grand et mince. Votre visage jaunâtre, cireux, anguleux, est encadré de deux rideaux de cheveux noirs et gras tombant sur vos épaules. Lorsque vos lèvres livides se retroussent en un rictus hostile, c'est pour mieux découvrir une rangée de dents jaunes plantées de travers. De chaque côté d'un nez long et crochu, deux yeux noirs, vides et froids. Vous vivez dans l'obscurité d'un cachot glacé, entouré de bocaux où flottent des créatures mortes. Votre voix est glaciale, grinçante, menaçante. Vous êtes cruel, sarcastique, venimeux, partial. Vous êtes féroce, effrayant, méprisant. Vous êtes odieux, vous êtes horrible. Voilà ce que nous lisons. Mais notre imagination construit malgré cela un homme que l'on se prend à aimer. Votre visage jaunâtre devient pâle et diaphane. Vos cheveux brillent comme de la soie. On s'amuse de vos sourires cyniques. Votre regard s'anime d'une chaleur de braise. Votre voix est grave et profonde. Votre monstruosité n'est qu'une façade. Il y a un cœur qui bat. Faiblement certes, mais il bat.  
  
Pitoyable. Vous ririez si vous pouviez lire cette lettre. Rire. Je voulais dire : vous esquisseriez un rictus triomphant. Oui. Mais il y a pire. Nous serions heureuses si vous vous révéliez être le monstre que nous nous entêtons à maquiller de bravoure et de sensibilité. Nous ne cesserions pas de vous aimer si vous nous apparaissiez sous votre vraie nature vêtu d'une cagoule. Peut-être même que nous ne le croirions pas.  
  
Vous avez gagné professeur. Le disciple a dépassé son Maître. 


	2. Dis moi ce que tu caches

Quelque part sur Terre, dans une dimension parallèle

Un jour...

Severus,

Severus... Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu n'aimerais pas cela. Severus... Le tutoiement. Cette familiarité qui force l'intimité. Des barrières tombent, je me rapproche de toi. On se permet plus de choses quand on se dit _tu_. Sais-tu que des scientifiques moldus se sont amusés à mesurer l'écart qui sépare deux personnes conversant, selon leur degré de familiarité. En te vouvoyant, je suis éloignée d'un bon mètre. En divisant les quatre lettres de _vous_ pour obtenir les deux du _tu_, je me rapproche aussi de moitié. Inutile de t'étirer vers le haut en affichant cet air pincé. Il y aura toujours entre nous l'épaisseur infranchissable d'une feuille de papier.

C'est mieux ainsi. Pour moi surtout. Car avec ce que je m'apprête à faire, il vaut mieux que nous soyons à jamais séparés. J'avoue, j'aurais peur de ta réaction. Tu m'avadakedavrerais d'un seul regard. Sans avoir omis de m'infliger un bon Doloris. Au moins. Tu m'aurais peut-être même confiée un petit peu aux bons soins de Rusard. Parce que lui non plus, je ne vais pas l'épargner.

Que vais-je faire ? Tu vas être ma chose, mon jouet. Je ne suis pas sadique, aucunement, je veux juste me venger. Que m'as-tu fait ? Tu me mens, tu me caches la vérité depuis le début. A moi et à tous les autres. Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup Harry. C'est un petit gamin très courageux, très intelligent. C'est grâce à lui si nous savons tant de choses sur toi, si nous t'avons rencontré. Mais sa perspicacité a ses limites... Il ne sait pas tout, il ne voit pas tout. Et ce qu'il cherche est bien caché. Qui es-tu Severus ? Mérites-tu la confiance de Dumbledore ? Je veux connaître ton secret.

Voilà tout ce que je veux savoir. Serait-ce trop te demander ? Il semble que oui. Il paraît qu'un jour nous saurons. Quand ce temps viendra, mes enfants à naître seront en âge de te rencontrer. Et de se poser la même question que leur maman : mais qui est-il vraiment ?

Que vais-je donc te faire ? Je vais répondre moi-même aux questions que je me pose. A ma façon, comme je l'entends. Je vais prendre ma plus belle plume, car vous n'avez pas le privilège de la plume d'aigle chez les sorciers, et je vais te raconter. Je vais faire de toi ce que je veux. Je peux tout faire, tu entends. Tout. Je sais que tu ne m'appartiens pas, mais il suffit que je le dise « Severus appartient à Rowling », et je suis libre d'écrire les pires horreurs. En quelques mots, tu peux devenir le père biologique de Harry, son oncle, son amant et pourquoi pas Harry Potter lui-même par un simple subterfuge temporel et metamorphomagique. Tu peux mourir plus rapidement que sous le coup d'un Avada kedavra ou accéder à l'immortalité. Je peux te rendre beau, je peux te rendre bon. Je peux t'ôter tout pouvoir et faire de toi un cracmol et tout aussi bien t'offrir le poste de Dumbledore et de Fudge à la fois. Tu aimerais cela n'est-ce pas... _Monsieur le Directeur, monsieur le Ministre, Maître..._ N'y compte pas trop. Je peux te faire aimer les plus belles femmes et qu'elles se consument d'amour pour toi. Elles peuvent t'humilier et te briser tout autant. Je peux te transformer en guimauve romantique, en chewing gum sans saveur... Je peux faire de toi un monstre cauchemardesque, un ogre avide de chair enfantine, un vampire sensuel et carnassier, un loup-garou sanguinaire, un troll, un farfadet, un nain...

Je peux aussi te respecter.

Je peux aussi vous respecter, professeur. Je peux ne rien changer. Si vous le souhaitez, si vous l'acceptez, je me contenterai de sublimer ce que je crois lire en vous. Oublier ma vengeance. Accepter votre silence. Imaginer un peu. Juste pour le plaisir. Vous toucher de ma plume. M'appartenir un instant.

_PS__ : Vous allez me dire que mes promesses sont de courte durée... En me relisant je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'ai rien promis : j'ai juste fait une suggestion qui attend votre approbation. Vous voyez, j'arrive toujours à retomber sur mes pieds puisque je ne me nourris pas de l'illusion d'une réponse. Lectrice passionnée certes, mais pas complètement à l'ouest !_

_Je sais, j'exagère et ce que je vais faire là manque tout à fait de délicatesse et de savoir-vivre. Je profite des missives que je vous écris pour répondre aux autres lecteurs. Comment ? Mais bien sûr professeur, ces lettres sont en libre lecture, vous ne croyiez pas avoir l'exclusivité une fois de plus ! J'aurais sans doute du les intituler 'Lettres ouvertes à Rogue', mais bon il est trop tard... Mais voyez vous-même qui vient fouiner dans votre courrier..._

**Miaou** : J'ai effectivement pas mal de facilités pour me mettre dans la peau des persos, mais pour me mettre dans celui de la lectrice fana de Rogue, j'avoue que ce n'est pas un rôle de composition ! C'est moi tout court ! Il est bien mentionné dans ma bio que Rogue est le favori sans lequel toute la saga serait  insipide... Et il se paie même le luxe d'être le seul personnage exécr ! Je sais pas si ça se passe comme ça pour tous ses rogophiles mais je suis contente si tu t'y retrouves un peu, ça prouve que j'ai assez bien visé. Merci pour ta review, à bientôt j'espère...

**Csame** : Pas de catégorisation sexiste dans celle-là, il me semble... Ça doit être dans la prochaine alors... puisqu'elle concerne Rogue et les femmes. Si tu veux j'en ferai une avec un point de vue masculin sur le personnage (ce serait même avec plaisir) mais j'aurais alors besoin de tes lumières...

**Kaoro** : D'où me vient cette idée ? Très bonne question. En fait, ça turbine à 100 à l'heure dans ma petite tête et Rogue est un de mes nombreux sujets de prédilection. Je lis pas mal de fics sur lui, j'en écris quelques unes... Et brusquement la question/constatation débile : mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui fait pas faire ?! Alors je me pose et m'interroge sur le perso. Pourquoi on fait tout ça pour lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier ? De là à lui écrire directement (façon de parler), je ne sais pas. J'ai du l'insulter mentalement une seconde sur son hermétisme et tout est sans doute parti de là...

**Eiream** : Et ouais ma puce, je l'adore le Maître des Potions ! Pourquoi je le préfère à James et Sirius (que j'adore aussi mais d'une autre façon) ? Parce qu'il refuse de se livrer... James et Sirius, comme la plupart des personnages, je vois clair en eux, ils sont limpides. Mais Rogue... Je ne le lâcherai pas tant que son secret ne me sera pas révél !

Car...

_Maître des Potions_

_Etre de passions_

_M'apprend la patience_

_M'insuffle sa science..._

Avec lui, ça part tout seul !

**Gaeriel Palpatine** : Severus Snape. Initiales SS. J' avais pas repéré dis donc. Et c'est moi qui ai écrit la lettre, je le rappelle... Enfin bref, passons. Personnellement si Severus se révélait être un vrai mangemort, je crois que j'admirerais son machiavélisme mais je renierais le bonhomme ! Les méchants ne me fascinent que dans les livres, dans la vraie vie j'essaie juste de comprendre les chemins qui les ont mené jusque là...

**Siriel** : Je suis très contente de te compter par mes lectrices sur ffnet également... Tu as pu constater sans doute qu'on est très loin de mes poèmes 'originaux', quoique dans le fond on retrouve l'attraction ambivalente ! Il y aura d'autres lettres, combien je ne sais pas, ça dépend de mes ressentis sur le personnage, ce que je lis de lui, des retours... Merci beaucoup de me lire... et d'écrire. A bientôt.


	3. Suis le, il te fuit

Quelque part sur Terre, dans une dimension parallèle

Un jour...

Severus,

Que vous faisons-nous subir, professeur ? Mais qu'est-ce que l'on vous fait, par Zeus ! Nous... Vos admiratrices, les rogologues comme nous aimons à nous appeler. Les rogophiles... Que des filles, des femmes. Pour la grande majorité en tout cas. C'est d'elles dont je veux vous parler aujourd'hui. Celles qui n'ont de cesse de chanter vos louanges...

Et pourtant, que ne faites vous pas pour ne pas être aimé... Elle est là votre erreur, professeur, votre méconnaissance de la psychologie féminine. Ou alors vous ne la connaissez que trop bien et vous en usez à dessein. Qu'importe, jusqu'à présent nous ignorons ce qui vous anime réellement. Patience.

Revenons à votre supposée ignorance des méandres sinueux de l'esprit d'une femme. Que veut la femme ? Ou la plupart d'entre elles, je n'aime pas généraliser. Que veulent-elles ? Vous, précisément. Quelqu'un comme vous pour être plus juste. Nous cherchons celui que nous pourrons, seules, sauver. « _S'il n'y en a qu'une je serai celle-là _ », écrivais-je dans un poème il y a quelques années. Nous sommes à la recherche de l'homme pour qui nous serions _LA_ femme celle qui le comprendrait avec toute la patience et l'abnégation que cela impose celle à qui il ouvrirait son cœur pour la première et dernière fois. Et cet homme que nous aimons déjà sans le connaître, plus il est mystérieux, insondable, inaccessible, plus il nous repousse... Ô ironie du sort... plus il nous attire. Et vous en êtes le stéréotype parfait, professeur Rogue. Voilà pourquoi nous aimerions l'horrible mangemort, traître fourbe, vil et lâche que vous pourriez être et que vous êtes peut-être. Pour vous sauver. Uniquement pour cela. Nous voulons sauver l'irrécupérable.

Alors que nous réserve l'avenir ? J.K. Rowling exaucera-t-elle notre souhait le plus cher ? Fera-t-elle de vous l'homme d'une seule femme ? Dans le doute, et pour être sûres d'être satisfaites, nous nous chargeons de résoudre par nous-même ce qui nous préoccupe. Nous vous racontons. Nous vous créons une femme, nous vous offrons une compagne digne de vous. Mais ne soyons pas leurrées par nos propres créations illusoires. C'est nous que nous racontons. C'est nous. Juste nous. Plus jolies, plus espiègles, plus intelligentes, plus d'aplomb, plus de pouvoirs... Que sais-je ? C'est nous, et un peu plus.

Quand on écrit, on s'écrit.

Je n'échappe pas à la règle. Je suis ma propre Mary Sue. Une autre évidence. Nous ne créons que des Mary Sue. Même la plus maladroite des cracmols, la plus infâme mangemorte, la plus insignifiante petite sorcière, élève, professeur, moldue qu'importe... Elle sera immanquablement une Mary Sue car elle seule aura le pouvoir de « dompter » l'arrogant Maître des Potions. Quoiqu'on fasse, elle occupera le devant de la scène, elle crèvera l'écran. Nous n'écrivons que pour cela.

Et pourtant, nous demeurerons à jamais insatisfaites. Il manquera perpétuellement quelque chose, un instant qui achoppe. Quoique l'on fasse, vous nous échapperez toujours. Irrémédiablement.

Toujours de l'autre côté.

_PS : Toujours de l'autre côté... J'en arrive à cette réflexion. Nous sommes tous d'un autre côté, mais tous reliés par une plume virtuelle, par un fil imaginaire. Vous ne me répondez pas professeur, mais ceux qui le font à votre place sont aussi de ce côté où je ne suis pas..._

**Siriel **: Oui je crois que je suis allée un peu fort sur la perspicacité d'Harry mais il est vrai que je l'aime beaucoup. Tu penses pas qu'il a le droit de prolonger un peu son enfance au regard de ce que fut sa vie ? Mais je te l'accorde, il est parfois agaçant ! Sûre que Rogue n'apprécierait pas mes lettres, encore que... Je crois qu'on lui fait bien pire ! J'adore aussi Dumbledore mais je me demande si la faille n'est pas dans cette confiance absolue en sa supposée infaillibilité justement... A méditer.

**Csame** : Chaque fois que je reçois tes reviews, j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé un sachet entier de fizwizbiz. Je sais pas quoi répondre, juste que j'écris avec mes tripes, je cherche pas vraiment à travailler le style ou la structure des lettres, c'est juste moi. D'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire autrement ! Hum... Le vrai verbe c'est « avadakedavrer » quoique « avadakedavriser » soit pas mal non plus. Et... Merci infiniment.

**Eiream et Poucie** : Merci à mes deux puces toujours là. J'la fais courte y'a du monde derrière. On s'retrouve par mails. Biz.

**Lome** : Je suis très touchée par ta review, thanks. Pour le pdv masculin, j'y réfléchis mais comme mes lettres sont persos je ne me mettrai pas dans la peau d'un mec, je serai une femme qui imagine ce que les hommes peuvent penser de tout ça... _Si qqn peut m'aider_ !!!!

**Diane23** : Merci pour le compliment mais ma plume je la garde !

**Hermimi** : Avadakedavrer©, je crois que je vais vendre les droits à Rowling !

**May-Luna** : J'crois que j't'en avais parlé y'à longtemps mais j'osais pas les mettre. J'pensais qu'c'était bête et que ça n'intéresserait personne. Visiblement je me suis plantée ! La « guimauve romantique », ouais tu sais ce que j'en pense ! La pire des tortures ! Merci de lire et d'apprécier. Ciao !

**Kaoro** : Je préfère aussi Rogue à Snape. C'est plus guttural, plus sombre encore.

**Eugé ** : Je crois qu'il a d'abord du mal à s'aimer lui-même... La haine des autres en découle. Peut-être !


	4. Te lire, puis te voir

Quelque part sur Terre, dans une dimension parallèle

Un jour...

Severus,

Combien de fois me suis-je imaginée écrivant cette lettre ? Le cœur encore palpitant et la main tremblant d'émotion... Combien de fois ai-je répété son brouillon, le soir avant de m'endormir, arpentant les rues ou devant mon miroir ? Combien de mois, de jours ai-je attendu ? Qu'avais-je espér ? Que désirais-je si ardemment ?

Te lire. Puis te voir. J'avais pensé ces mots bien avant de les écrire. Je souhaitais plus que toute autre chose cet instant magique où brusquement tu prends vie. Ce moment unique où le mot prend corps. Dire pour faire apparaître... La magie du cinéma. Voir les pans de ta robe virevolter, tourbillonner quand tu disparais dans la profondeur de tes cachots... Entendre le froissement de l'étoffe... Ton sourcil droit se hausse, ta lèvre frémit, un doigt caresse tes lèvres... Sarcasme. Retrouver le frisson provoqué par chacune de tes apparitions. Me laisser intimidée par ta prestance magistrale. Boire chacune de tes paroles à la source. Tout s'efface autour de moi, la salle se vide. Il ne reste que toi. Toi qui crève l'écran. Et moi qui te contemple.

Où étais-tu ? Te lire. Puis te voir. A peine le temps d'un frisson. Tu disparais avant même d'être là. Gauche, misérable. Insignifiant. Inexistant. Tu t'es laissé voler la vedette. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te méprise. Où étais-tu Severus ? Quel est donc cet imposteur qui a pris ta place dans cette mascarade à laquelle j'ai assisté hier, impuissante ? Il avait fière allure le Maître des Potions... Effacé devant Dumbledore (lui-même absent, c'est dire), pâle devant Lupin, muet face à Hermione, terrassé par Potter (seul, ah bon).

Cette lettre sera courte Severus, comme ta présence le fut. J'aurais aimé... J'aurais aimé. Que tu ne sois pas que ridicule. J'aurais aimé que l'on t'entende. Ta première souffrance avouée. Seul face au loup. J'aurais aimé que tu sois autre chose enfin que l'affreux Maître des potions. J'aurais aimé entendre l'adolescent que tu fus, j'aurais aimé... mais tu n'es pas venu. Il n'est resté que cette haine incompréhensible pour Potter, pour son père, pour Black... Ceux qui ne t'ont pas lu ne sauront pas.

Te lire. T'imaginer.

_PS : Je ne vous en veux pas professeur... Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce carnage. Vous n'êtes que victime... Comme nous le sommes aussi. Pardonnez-moi cette lettre, courte et peut-être injuste, largement partiale, profondément subjective. Mais je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi.   
Vous manquiez._


	5. Tu seras un martyr

Quelque part sur Terre, dans une dimension parallèle

Un jour...

                        Severus,

J'ai décidé finalement de te tutoyer. Non par bravade, par défi. Ni même par dépit. J'ai l'impression de tellement te connaître... J'ai bien conscience de forcer malgré toi les barrières de ton intimité. Mais en te racontant, je t'offre aussi un peu de la mienne.

Je vais te faire souffrir Severus. Il n'est plus question de vengeance. Prends cela comme un présent, un don. Je n'aime que les personnages tragiques. Aucun personnage n'est entré dans l'histoire parce qu'il était heureux. On n'aime que les martyrs. Inutile d'aller très loin, vois Harry Potter. Le pauvre petit Potter. D'aucun me répondra qu'il agace tout autant. Je sais. Il n'empêche, il est là.

Je vais donc te faire souffrir. Sacrifier ton bonheur inlassablement. Sans répit, tu ne connaîtras jamais le repos. Tu n'es pas né de l'imagination fertile de Rowling pour être heureux, et quand bien même ce serait le cas, dans la mienne je t'épargnerai l'ennui du bonheur. Si une fois je t'autorise à le toucher de la main, ce sera pour mieux te l'ôter. Tu te donnes à nous en être torturé, je ne fais que prolonger le supplice. T'imagines-tu un instant couler des jours tranquilles, une retraite paisible, lisant le journal auprès du feu, les lunettes sur le bout du nez, les narines titillées par le délicat fumet qu'exhalent les petits plats que mijote ta femme vieillissante... Pardonne-moi, mais cela n'est pas l'idée que je me fais d'un Severus Rogue. Là serait la véritable torture. Si tu vieillis, ce qui n'est pas inclus d'office dans la package 'options en série', tu vieilliras seul et rongé par le remord, le chagrin, la nostalgie... Si tu vieillis... J'aime les héros sacrifiés en pleine force de l'âge. J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer Antigone sur les planches. Qui connaît son destin comprend alors pourquoi je ne t'épargnerai pas.

Quand j'y réfléchis bien, c'est toujours un rôle de martyr que nous t'écrivons. Et quand ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que tu es inexistant. Entends par là que tu demeures alors l'odieux professeur de potions aux cheveux gras qui terrorisent ses élèves. Point à la ligne. Mais quant nous t'écrivons, quand nous écrivons pour toi, alors tu deviens martyr. Ridicule ou sublime. C'est selon.

Victime du ridicule d'abord. C'en est presque trop facile. Tu es tellement sinistre et imbu de ta petite personne qu'il suffit d'un rien pour te faire sombrer. Même Rowling n'a pu résister à la tentation de la simplicité. Le bellâtre Lockhart encourageant les élèves à te consulter pour réaliser un philtre d'amour lors de la fête de la Saint Valentin... Affligeant. A ce niveau tout est permis. Et l'on te décrit dès lors aisément prenant rendez-vous avec un éminent chirurgien moldu dans l'optique d'améliorer ta disgracieuse tare tarine, enduisant ta masse capillaire d'un masque à l'huile de jojoba (certains diront de vidange, c'est selon), lorgnant le décolleté d'une Mary Sue d'un regard à faire pâlir d'envie le loup d'Avery (Tex, pas le mangemort). Bref, j'en passe et des meilleures. Tu me demanderas, je n'en doute pas, le rapport entre le cruel destin de cette chère Antigone et ces enfantillages d'auteurs irrespectueux de ton image de marque. Et bien si tu veux mon avis Severus (je suis persuadée que tu t'en moques mais tu l'auras malgré toi), c'est la même chose. Mais au lieu de te pleurer, on te moque. On te raille. On rit de toi. Tragique car l'on met en exergue toute ta souffrance, toutes tes inhibitions, tous tes complexes, tous tes tabous, tous tes paradoxes, mais par le média d'un plus ou moins habile ressort comique. Oui, je ris quand tu t'interroges sur la proéminence de ton appendice nasal, quand tu t'esclaffes intérieurement (le fameux _Mouahaha !!!_  me transporte à tous les coups. Ou presque), quand tu te prends les pieds dans les plis de tes robes censées virevolter avec grâce, quand tu enfiles tes charentaises, quand ton estomac gargouille, quand ton ombre t'effraie. Oui, je m'amuse de toutes ces petites choses anodines qui rendent notre ténébreux et terrifiant Maître des Potions simplement... humain. Ridicule et pathétique. Notre souffre-douleur. Mais pourtant, toujours tu en sors grandi.

Dans le deuxième cas tu seras un homme déchiré dans son corps, son cœur et son âme, rongé par les regrets d'un passé qui le rattrape toujours. La marque noire te brûle les chairs, te rappelant sans cesse les péchés que tu as commis et pour lesquels tu es condamné à souffrir. Contraint de te replier dans les ténèbres de ton mystère, sous une armure d'arrogance et de mépris, tu ne cherches qu'à dissimuler les émotions d'un cœur trop souvent meurtri. Nous sommes tes chirurgiens, nous opérons à cœur ouvert. Nous te dépouillons de tes artifices pour étaler ta misère. Mais nous ne guérissons pas. Ou rarement. Car si nous guérissons, alors nous n'y croyons plus. Nous t'abandonnons avec ta douleur mise à nue. Nous adorons cela. C'est dans ces moments que nous t'aimons le plus. Quand l'homme a rejoint la bête et qu'il la contemple, égaré. Quand la carapace cède, quand les sarcasmes te brûlent les lèvres, quand tu découvres que tu étais le premier dupe de tes mensonges. Quand tu sombres. Quand tu aimes mais que tu ne sais plus...

Quand tu te perds, je me retrouve.

_PS : Cher professeur, je suis la victime consentante d'un raz-de-marée qui me submerge (dans des proportions tout à fait raisonnables, n'exagérons rien...). Je vous avais taquiné, souvenez-vous, sur les réponses que j'adressais aux lecteurs indiscrets dans ces lettres qui vous sont destinées. Le nombre de ces curieux croît sans que je ne veuille en arrêter le flux et l'intensité... Mais je ne veux en aucun cas que les messages que je leur adresse concurrencent en taille, le contenu de ce que je vous envoie. Néanmoins parce qu'ils auraient pu signer ces lettres de leurs noms, parce que je suis disposée à partager avec eux la violence de votre courroux (tant qu'à faire) et parce que je veux tout simplement les remercier d'être là, je vous livre leurs noms..._

**Siriel **la poétesse, dont le nom heurte j'espère vos oreilles...

**Csame** à qui je déconseille vivement de suivre vos traces car vos admiratrices ne peuvent vous aimer que de loin...

**Djeiyanna**, pour les slashs voyez avec elle, sa théorie est intéressante...

**Lome**, dont je ne mérite pas les compliments (ce qui ne m'empêche pas de les recevoir avec plaisir)...

**Kaoro**, qui mérite de subir vos foudres autant que moi, partageant les mêmes opinions à votre sujet...

**Poucie** qui a très bien compris que l'écriture et l'art de disséquer les cervelles de mes congénères étaient deux de mes passions...

**Alba** que je remercie mille fois d'avoir fait exploser ma boîte !

**Lisandra** à qui je promets de poursuivre tant que vous m'inspirerez...

**Ivrian** qui comme moi a été déçue de votre piètre performance à l'écran... Vous êtes un homme de l'ombre...

**Libellule** dont la longue review m'a ravie...


	6. Souffrez de la censure

Quelque part sur Terre, dans une dimension parallèle  
Un jour...

Professeur,

Vous devez être surpris de me voir reprendre la plume aujourd'hui après plusieurs mois de silence. J'en suis la première étonnée… Il est vrai que je vous avais tout dit, tout confié, mon amour et ses paradoxes, mes désirs et mes craintes, ma passion et ses revers… Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre un signe de votre part, et tout pouvait recommencer.

Je dois vous avouer que vous n'êtes pas celui qui inspire ma plume aujourd'hui. La vérité est que l'écriture de cette lettre s'est imposée à moi suite à un fâcheux événement dont je fus la victime, il y a de cela quelques heures. Au moment pourtant où vous lirez ces lignes, plusieurs jours se seront écoulés…  
Car voyez-vous, un misérable rat, un sombre butor drapé de son anonyme courage, m'a sournoisement dénoncée auprès des hautes instances virtuelles qui m'autorisent, en temps normal, à vous écrire ici. Or, je ne le puis plus.

Me dénoncer ? Votre sourcil se hausse en un accent de perplexité. Me dénoncer. Mais de quoi ? D'écrits illicites. Incroyable n'est-ce pas… Je sens que je vais bientôt réaliser la prouesse de vous faire sourire. Car effectivement, pouvez-vous imaginer cela un seul instant : je ne rentre pas dans la ligne éditoriale imposée. Je ricane doucement.  
Vous avez appris à connaître ma plume, professeur, depuis le temps qu'elle croque votre portrait à pleines dents. Elle peut déplaire, j'en conviens tout à fait. Mais elle a toujours travaillé avec le souci permanent de la qualité, de la justesse et du respect de chacun. Elle écrit avec passion, par amour de la Lettre, des personnages qu'elle met en scène et du lecteur à qui elle se destine au point final.  
Elle ne demande rien en retour. A ce détail près. Le respect mutuel. Et il y a quelques heures, une règle élémentaire du savoir-vivre, je dirais même du _savoir vivre ensemble,_ a été bafouée. Pour quelle raison obscure un lecteur anonyme a-t-il souhaité faire disparaître ce lien virtuel qui nous unissait par l'écriture, je l'ignore. La jalousie, la malveillance, la puérile galéjade… Qu'importe sa motivation. Cette face de bubobulb a juste souhaité me voir m'évaporer de l'écran. Pour quelques jours, mais peut-être en attendait-il plus. Mais de cela même, je me contrefiche.

Savez-vous ce qui me blesse vraiment, au bout du compte, professeur ? C'est que ce non-étant virtuel représente exactement ce que j'abhorre, et plus précisément, ce que celle qui vous fit naître dénonce au fil de son œuvre. Je l'imagine, ce faux-fanatique, de l'autre côté de cette page où je ne suis pas, arpentant les couloirs de notre imaginaire poudlardien, traquant avec un plaisir malsain et ici largement dissimulé, le manquement au stupide interdit édicté par un obscur décret. Je le vois. Et il arbore sur le plastron de ses capes noires, l'écusson ô combien honorable de la garde inquisitoriale d'une ombrageuse autorité. Comme elle doit se sentir fière et utile cette graine vipérine, d'avoir œuvré pour la juste cause en me surprenant en flagrant délit d'écriture dans la salle sur commande.  
Car oui, j'avoue mon impardonnable forfait : j'ai passé commande et en ai livré d'autres. On m'a mise au défi et j'ai répondu… Haro haro au hors-la-loi ! Censurons le trublion, effaçons ce mot que nous ne pouvons lire !

Cher professeur, vous avez compris que cette lettre n'est qu'un prétexte pour dénoncer la censure de l'écrit et ceux surtout qui s'en repaissent… Ceux avec qui je partage pourtant ma passion pour votre univers, ceux qui n'ont rien compris…

Professeur, permettez-moi ici, dans ces lettres qui vous sont d'habitude destinées, permettez-moi de commettre cet acte réprouvé, celui de lancer à l'oppresseur anonyme un défi à la hauteur, n'en doutons pas, de son immense talent. Je lui jette le gant : en public croisons nos plumes. Soyez ici mon témoin, je lui laisse le choix des armes. Et l'assure de mon plus profond mépris.

DREYd


	7. Avant l'Adieu

Quelque part sur Terre, dans une dimension parallèle

Un jour...

Un jour pas comme les autres.

Dans quelques minutes, dans quelques heures, je saurai.

La fin de notre aventure approche. L'histoire se termine. A l'heure où je t'écris, tu es à l'apogée de ta carrière. Tel que je t'avais rêvé.

J'ignore encore ce qu'il adviendra de toi dans les quelques pages qu'il me reste à lire. Je veux que tu saches que jamais je n'ai failli. Même aux heures les plus sombres, quand les larmes ont coulé et que j'ai voulu te haïr. Je suis restée. Fidèle parmi les fidèles, je t'ai accompagné, j'ai accepté tes silences et j'ai pardonné l'impardonnable.

Alea jacta est. Tout est écrit désormais et je me dois de t'accompagner pour les derniers pas que tu auras à faire. Je marcherai à tes côtés, drapée de noir et la tête haute. Quelques soient tes choix. Quelque soit le destin que l'on t'aura choisi.

Je t'aimé à la seconde où tu es apparu… Sombre et mystérieux. Glacial et torturé. Je t'ai aimé et ne cesserai jamais de le faire. Quand bien même… Quand bien même tu viendrais à t'aventurer sur les chemins que je refusais d'emprunter. Quand bien même tu viendrais à te repaître de l'ignominie. Quand bien même tu te serais joué de moi.

Et je porterai le flambeau. Je brandirai la bannière. J'armerai ma main de ta baguette. Si par malheur tu tombes, que tes forces te quittent, que ton regard se voile. Si pour toi la fin était écrite. Si tu décidais de ne plus continuer… Je marcherais pour toi.

Mais j'espère.

Pouvoir toujours te rêver. Te suivre au-delà de ce qui m'est permis.

Ne me quitte pas.

Dreyd


End file.
